disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney Magical World
Disney Magical World (Disney Magic Castle: My Happy Life) is a life simulation video game for the Nintendo 3DS. The game was released in Japan on August 1, 2013, in North America on April 11, 2014, Polygon.com, "Disney Magical World heading to Nintendo 3DS on April 11", Emily Gera, 10 January 2014 and in Europe on October 24, 2014. The title has been followed up by the sequel, Disney Magical World 2. Description Nintendo America announced its initial plans for its Nintendo 3DS portable gaming platform for 2014. Among the titles announced is Disney Magical World which is slated to be available both in-store as well as through the Nintendo eShop beginning April 11. According to Nintendo, Disney Magical World is a new game featuring dozens of Disney characters in a variety of Disney-themed worlds. Players can customize their characters with hundreds of Disney-themed outfits and accessories, all while managing a café, planting crops and collecting Disney character cards. Players help different characters solve problems or find missing items. Gameplay Disney Magical World features dozens of Disney characters in a variety of Disney-themed worlds. Players can customize their characters with hundreds of Disney-themed outfits and accessories, all while managing a café, planting crops and collecting Disney character cards. Players help different characters solve problems or find missing items. Items for foods, furniture, clothes, and wands can be obtained through gathering (look for sparkling spots), quests, fishing, farming, and finishing favors. Gallery Promotional images Disney-magical-world-boxart-eu.jpg Dmc_artbox.jpg Disney_Magical_World.png Disney-magic-castle-logo.jpg Disney_Magical_World_Box_Art.png Renders 01 Mickey Mouse - DMW.jpg|Mickey Mouse 02 Minnie Mouse - DMW.jpg|Minnie Mouse 03 Donald Duck - DMW.jpg|Donald Duck 04 Daisy Duck - DMW.jpg|Daisy Duck 05 Goofy - DMW.jpg|Goofy 06 Pluto - DMW.jpg|Pluto 07 Chip and Dale - DMW.jpg|Chip and Dale 08 Huey, Dewey & Louie - DMW.jpg|Huey, Dewey, and Louie 07 Snow White - DMW.jpg|Snow White 07 Pinocchio - DMW.jpg|Pinocchio 10 Geppetto.jpg|Geppetto Master-Yen-Sid-DMW.jpg|Yen Sid 13 Cinderella - DMW.jpg|Cinderella 14 Prince Charming - DMW.jpg|Prince Charming 12 Alice - DMW.jpg|Alice White-Rabbit-DMW.jpg|White Rabbit Doorknob-DMW.jpg|Doorknob Mad-Hatter-DMW.jpg|Mad Hatter March-Hare-DMW.jpg|March Hare 13 Peter Pan - DMW.jpg|Peter Pan 08 Tinker Bell - DMW.jpg|Tinker Bell 17 Aurora - DMW.jpg|Aurora 18 Prince Phillip - DMW.jpg|Prince Phillip 13 Marie - DMW.jpg|Marie 12 Winnie The Pooh - DMW.jpg|Winnie the Pooh 13 Piglet - DMW.jpg|Piglet 14 Tigger - DMW.jpg|Tigger Rabbit-DMW.jpg|Rabbit Eeyore-DMW.jpg|Eeyore Owl-DMW.jpg|Owl 23 Belle - DMW.jpg|Belle 24 Beast - DMW.jpg|Beast 25 Aladdin - DMW.jpg|Aladdin 26 Jasmine - DMW.jpg|Jasmine 27 Genie - DMW.jpg|Genie 16 Jack Skellington - DMW.jpg|Jack Skellington 29 Hercules - DMW.jpg|Hercules Lilo-DMW.jpg|Lilo Pelekai Stitch-DMW.jpg|Stitch 24 Captain Jack Sparrow - DMW.jpg|Captain Jack Sparrow Screenshots Disney magic castle my happy life-2212340.jpg 03 DMW.jpg 02 DMW.jpg Mii meets mickey minnie.jpg Disney magic castle my happy life-2212342.jpg Here's Mickey Mouse.jpg Here's Minnie Mouse.jpg DMW_-_Hosts_Minnie_Mouse.jpg 06 DMW.png Disney magic castle my happy life-2212338.jpg Disney magic castle my happy life-2212336.jpg Disney magic castle my happy life-2440479.jpg Disney magic castle my happy life-2440477.jpg DMW_-_Hosts_Snow_White.jpg Here's Pinocchio.jpg Hosts Pinocchio.jpg Pinocchio and Mii.jpg Mii meets pinocchio.jpg Pinocchio Geppetto and Mii.jpg DMW_-_Hosts_Alice.jpg Disney magic castle my happy life-2440485.jpg Disney magic castle my happy life-2212334.jpg Disney magic castle my happy life-2440475.jpg 24 DMW.jpg DMW - Mickey Mouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse DMW - Minnie Mouse.jpg|Minnie Mouse DMW - Donald Duck.jpg|Donald Duck DMW - Daisy Duck.jpg|Daisy Duck DMW - Goofy.jpg|Goofy DMW - Pluto.jpg|Pluto DMW - Chip.jpg|Chip DMW - Dale.jpg|Dale Scrooge McDuck-Disney Magical World.jpg|Scrooge McDuck DMW - Huey, Dewey and Louie.jpg|Huey, Dewey, and Louie Pete-Disney Magical World.jpg|Pete DMW - Snow White.jpg|Snow White Doc-Disney Magical World.jpg|Doc Grumpy-Disney Magical World.jpg|Grumpy Happy-Disney Magical World.jpg|Happy Sleepy-Disney Magical World.jpg|Sleepy Bashful-Disney Magical World.jpg|Bashful Sneezy-Disney Magical World.jpg|Sneezy Dopey-Disney Magical World.jpg|Dopey DMW - Pinocchio.jpg|Pinocchio DMW2 - Master Yen Sid.jpg|Yen Sid DMW - Doorknob.jpg|The Doorknob Tinker Bell-Disney Magical World.jpg|Tinker Bell Hook-Disney Magical World.jpg|Captain Hook Smee-Disney Magical World.jpg|Mr. Smee DMW - Marie.jpg|Marie DMW - Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Winnie the Pooh Lumiere-Disney Magical World.jpg|Lumiere Cogsworth-Disney Magical World.jpg|Cogsworth Mrs. Potts-Disney Magical World.jpg|Mrs. Potts Chip Potts-Disney Magical World.jpg|Chip Potts Abu-Disney Magical World.jpg|Abu Disney magic castle my happy life-2312345.jpg|Jack Skellington DMW - Phil.jpg|Philoctetes Lilo Pelekai-Disney Magical World.jpg|Lilo Pelekai Stitch-Disney Magical World.jpg|Stitch Disney Characters Mickey Mouse and Friends *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Goofy *Pluto *Chip and Dale *Scrooge McDuck *Huey, Dewey, and Louie *Pete Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Snow White *Doc *Grumpy *Happy *Sleepy *Bashful *Sneezy *Dopey Pinocchio *Pinocchio *Geppetto Fantasia *Yen Sid Cinderella *Cinderella *Prince Charming *Fairy Godmother Alice in Wonderland *Alice *White Rabbit *Doorknob *Mad Hatter *March Hare *Cheshire Cat *The Black Clover Card *The Red Heart Card Peter Pan *Peter Pan *Tinker Bell *Captain Hook *Mr. Smee Sleeping Beauty *Princess Aurora *Prince Phillip The Aristocats *Marie Winnie the Pooh *Winnie the Pooh *Piglet *Tigger *Rabbit *Eeyore *Owl Beauty and the Beast *Belle *Beast *Lumiere *Cogsworth *Mrs. Potts *Chip Potts Aladdin *Aladdin *Jasmine *Genie *Abu *Magic Carpet The Nightmare Before Christmas *Jack Skellington *Zero Hercules *Hercules *Philoctetes Lilo & Stitch *Lilo Pelekai *Stitch Pirates of the Caribbean *Jack Sparrow Disney Worlds *'Castleton' *'Cinderella' *'Alice in Wonderland' *'Winnie the Pooh' *'Aladdin' Exclusive downloadable world: *'Pirates of the Caribbean' ($4 on the Nintendo eShop) Voice Cast Trivia *Several of the character models in the game appear to be recycled assets from the Kingdom Hearts series. Videos 3DS - Disney Magic Castle My Happy Life - First Trailer ディズニー マジックキャッスル References External Links * *Disney Magical World Wiki Category:Video games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:2013 video games Category:2014 video games Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Aladdin Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Cinderella Category:Fantasia Category:Hercules Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Peter Pan Category:Mickey Mouse video games Category:Pinocchio Category:The Aristocats Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:Chip 'n Dale